O Herói do banco
by o meu amigo Tsunami
Summary: E estava um dia tão bonito e solarengo! E ele a gramar com o sol do meio-dia no banco. Banco/Fudou/Kidou


"O Herói do banco"

**par:** Banco/Fudou/Kidou

**rating:** PG-13 (palavras feias e menções a coisas feias!)

**por:** o_meu_amigo_Tsunami

**nota:** Um one-shot dedicado ao Fudou, e também um presente para a OmatsunoÉUmDouche, eu devia estar a fazer um relatório mas de repente comecei a escrever isto, ups! Que pena!

Obrigada por lerem!

* * *

><p>Era Verão.<p>

E estava um dia tão bonito e solarengo! Passou uma mão pelas madeixas albinas da sua cabeleira à Rihanna.

Estava pior que estragado, irritado, estava verde! Estava piúrço! Mas claro que a sua expressão estava calma e desinteressada como sempre. Mexeu-se irrequieto, hoje estava pouco confortável no banco e isso não era costume. O banco era o seu confidente, a sua segunda casa quase, mais companheiro de jogo que qualquer dos idiotas que se estava a bailar no campo agora.

Fudou engoliu em seco. Mais que isso, engoliu o orgulho. Pronto está bem, tinha inveja de todos os idiotas e bem queria estar a bailar como eles agora. Para que é que se equipava todos os dias, fazia as rotinas e os aquecimentos para depois ir servir de aquecedor de banco nas horas de jogo? Já sabia que a camisola nacional lhe assentava como a poucos – 'assenta melhor que ao Kabeyama por exemplo, para aquele gordo devem ter sacrificado umas vinte camisolas...' – mas não queria somente andar a passeá-la. Mesmo que fosse num jogo amigável dentro da equipa como o que estava a decorrer!

'Olha-me para aquilo', pensou a ver Kurimatsu falhar três vezes 'e este gajo entra mais que eu...'

Estava a ficar nervoso só de ver Tsunami a brincar com Tachimukai ao invés de tentar mas é mandar c'a bola num canto, 'é só namorados nesta equipa, Jesus onde me vim meter'.

E estava um dia tão bonito e solarengo! E ele a gramar com o sol do meio-dia no banco.

As managers estavam, como sempre, a seu lado muito atentas e muito vocais, a darem opiniões ou a serem cheerleaders em parte time. Que gente enjoativa! Fuyuka era como sempre a mais calada, mas de olhos a brilhar um igual brilho nojento quando o Endou-kun defendia mais uma vez ou dizia algo estupidamente inspiracional. Nojo, nojo, nojo. No entanto, Fudou costumava meter-se com ela, às vezes, quando lhe calhava. Era bastante divertido pois ele era bastante sacana e ela bastante inocente, uma mistura dos deuses. Tudo debaixo dos bigodes do pai dela também tornava a situação ainda mais hilariante – qualquer dia iria resultar tão bem que o Treinador nunca mais o meteria sentado a ganhar pó! Plano espectacular digno do génio do banco.

Mas hoje, nem importunar a pobre da Fuyuka lhe parecia uma actividade de qualidade, e Fudou desviou o olhar das quatro babadas para o jogo de novo.

Até que ouviu o ruge ruge de tecido no ar e veio um tipo idiota de óculos de mergulho sentar-se ao lado dele.

"Mete o cu no campo."

Ao longe o Kurimatsu não se calava com qualquer coisa chata e Fudou semicerrou os olhos de irritação, até retomar a sua linha de pensamento e responder ao companheiro:

"Daqui a nada 'tou é a meter o teu noutro lugar...", disse muito porcamente e muito entredentes o nosso herói do banco.

Kidou pegou na sua garrafa e começou a beber, "Disseste alguma coisa?"

Fudou nem se mexeu, mas por dentro o seu coração bateu mais forte e só o banco notou. 'Vou entrar?'

Ao seu lado Kidou pousava a garrafa. Em campo toda a gente estava mais relaxada, sentada no verde da relva a tagarelar ou a fazer pequenos aquecimentos. Fudou nem tinha ouvido qualquer apito a assinalar um intervalo, tão concentrado que tinha estado no seu monólogo interior.

"Vais trocar com o Hijikata, ele quase fez uma entorse ontem e é melhor que não se esforce muito agora."

Fudou só lançou outro olhar de macho alfa superior e levantou-se. Tinha o rabo completamente colado aos calções de ter estado sentado tando tempo, mas oh bem! Nunca ninguém morreu de ter ficado com o cu quadrado.

E estava um dia tão bonito e solarengo e ele ia jogar e chutar rabos pelo caminho!

"Estamos quase no final. Fica descansado que o banco ainda vai estar quentinho quando voltares para lá."

"Tch..."

Lá foi ele, a correr em direcção ao campo, todo moicana ao vento e sorriso cínico a juntar-se à equipa provisória de Kidou. Sakuma tremeu só de o ver avançar e Fudou ia começar a rir não fosse isso dar cabo da sua imagem de vilão.

"Estamos a ganhar 2-1, não venhas estragar isso.", disse Sakuma muito ferozmente, mordendo cada palavra, mal Fudou se juntou a ele em campo.

Fudou meteu o dedo mindinho no ouvido e encolheu os ombros. Aquele Sakuma era a coisa mais desinteressante e no entanto devia achar-se a rainha do sabá, a mandar ali. Tudo bem que tinhas razões para o detestar, e aqui Fudou sorriu interiormente.

(Desde que tinha apanhado o Fudou a fazer um broche ao Kidou - nos balneários, e depois de toda a gente sair - andava mesmo ressabiado. )

"Fogo olha-me a tua moral, eu estive quietinho este tempo todo; tu é que deixaste o golo de à bocado passar. Deves estar com o perío-"

"Vai para a tua posição.", ditou Kidou atrás de si quebrando a conversa. "Tu também Sakuma."

Sempre um mandão, o Kidou. E Sakuma pouco fez senão engolir a boca que ia mandar de volta ao nosso protagonista do banco, e virou-lhes as costas violentamente, a dar uma de desprezo.

Já Fudou estava a achar tudo tão engraçado que nem pensou, e deu um apalpão acidental a Kidou quando passou por ele. Foi difícil perceber se lhe tinha acertado no rabo (com aquela capa enorme a fazer escudo), mas Fudou tinha um dote especial para ser irritante e de facto acertar onde sempre devia.

"Ups."

Foi avassalador.

Afinal tinha ido ao sítio certo. Sentiu-se mais que vitorioso, Kidou virou-se muito rápido para ele e ao longe Sakuma tinha cara de quem o ia partir à pancada à frente de toda a gente. Na baliza oposta, Endou estava incauto e despercebido, a falar relaxadamente com Kazemaru e Gouenji, à espera que Kidou desse o sinal de final de pausa e que o jogo recomeçasse. Ninguém de interesse reparara – além do lesado -, uma pena.

"Deve ter-se-me escapado a mão."

Se Kidou tivesse os olhos à mostra, poderia ter-se visto um olhar de morte. Cerrou os punhos e, com ar de quem se mantinha calmo a todo o custo, retorquiu friamente:

"Deves é estar aqui a voltar de boca para o banco."

A isto já Fudou não foi a tempo de responder 'que pouco inspirada essa dica ó Kidou...' e, de repente, o jogo recomeçava e a bola já estava freneticamente a ser chutada de lado para lado, e começava a sua segunda grande parte do seu dia. Ao longe, o banco escorria uma lágrima de alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo, bem escondida por detrás das saias das meninas managers. Lá estava ele a brilhar no relvado, rolando o esférico e irritando os seus amigos... O seu menino crescera tão rápido...

E estava um dia tão bonito e solarengo e, na sua mão, Fudou conseguia ainda sentir o rabo do Kidou!

Só esperava que ao jantar as inúteis das babadas do Endou tivessem comprado bananas para a sobremesa.

* * *

><p>fim<p> 


End file.
